Vacaciones con los Cullen
by Dangelin
Summary: Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer   ¿Que locuras haran?
1. Estupido libro

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer

¿Que locuras haran?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¡Estupido libro!<strong>

Dos amigas caminaban por las calles de Forks Washington, un pueblecito que siempre permanece nublado, y la mayor parte de los días llueve.

Este lugar en especial era popular por ser el pueblo basado en las historias de Stephanie Meyer.

Jesss y Jenny dos chicas normales caminaban por las calles emocionadas por vacacionar ahí.

La primera de ojos cafés y cabello rizado y café, y Jenny cabello negro y lacio e igual que Jess ojos cafés.

-Hey Jenny ¿De verdad crees que haya vampiros?-Pregunto Jess emocionada

-No lose Jess, pero ojala y nos encontremos a uno

-¡si!, Hay yo quiero ver a un "Edward"-Dijo Jess con una enorme sonrisa

-No se como Stephanie creo este universo-Dijo Jenny mientras leía por octava vez crepúsculo

-Déjame leer a mi también-Pidio Jess

Las dos caminaron si ver alrededor por estar leyendo Crepúsculo cuando ¡BUM!, se dieron contra un poste rebotando hacia atrás y chocando contra el asfalto.

La imagen no era nada bonita, dos chicas tiradas en el suelo con cortadas en piernas y brazos, con un libro reposando en medio de las dos.

Jenny abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Estúpido libro!-Maldijo pero después se tapo la boca en lo que vio donde se encontraba

Recostada en una alfombra peluda y había cientos y cientos de espejos con maquillaje.

Jenny empezó a mover a Jess para que despertara, esta se sobresalto y grito "Salsa tártara"

-Jess-Dijo Jenny-¿Sabes donde estamos?

Jess miro a su alrededor y se levanto

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos en el cuarto de Alice!

-¡cállate!-Le dijo Jenny mientras le tapaba la boca-¡Guacala! ¡Me babeaste!

Retiro la mano mojada y se levanto para ir al espejo más cercano donde había una nota:

_Queridas hermanas, por el momento no estamos en casa, oler su sangre nos dio mucha sed y por lo tanto salimos a cazar, en unas horas volvemos_

_Alice C_

-Jenny mira el armario de Alice ¡Es exactamente como lo describen!

Las dos entraron al "armario" pero en realidad parecía un salón de belleza.

-Wow, yo quiero este vestido-Dijo Jess agarrando un vestido morado de tirantes con shakira y lentejuela

-No puedes tomar lo que no es tuyo-Jenny volteo-¡Hay este yo me lo quedo!-Dijo tomando un vestido rojo tipo estraple, muy pegado

-¿No que no podemos tomar lo que no es nuestro?-Le dijo Jess

-¡Shhhh!, esta es una excepción, ¡ve! El vestido es H-E-R-M-O-S-O-Dijo Jenny separando las palabras

-Bueno….entonces me puedo quedar con este vestido-Dijo Jess tomando el morado

-No lo se, mejor esperamos a que lleguen nuestro amigos colmilludos-Dijo dejando el vestido rojo en su lugar-¡Nos volveremos a ver!, ¡No llores por mi!-Dijo dramáticamente

Luego de ver un rato el "armario" de Alice decidieron bajar, iban caminando por las escaleras, Jenny volteo a la izquierda y dijo:

-Oye Jess ¿vamos al cuarto de Edward?

-¡No Jenny! Eso esta mal, mejor esperaremos a que lleguen los Cullen-Dijo Jess y jalo a Jenny del brazo para bajar las escaleras.

Jenny y Jess se sentaron en el sofá.

Al rato después de estar esperando no saben cuanto exactamente, escucharon la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aviso, esta historia fue publicada anteriormente en otros sitios por cualquier cosa**

**¿Meresco revews?**


	2. Ese no es mi nombre

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer

¿Que locuras haran?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¡Ese no es mi nombre!<strong>

Al abrirse la puerta entra una pequeña chica de cabello negro y corto brincando. Al verlas corre hacia ellas y las abraza:

-¡Chicas! Despertaron ¡Que alegría! ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Las dos chicas se vieron de reojo parecía que estaba ¿asustadas? Dudaron un poco en contestar. Luego de unos segundos hablo Jenny

-Mi nombre es Jenny y ella es mi amiga Jess

Jess solo asintió

-¡Pero que lindas son!-Exclamo la pequeña chica

-¿Cómo estuvieron los venados?-Pregunto Jenny a Alice

-Fuimos a investigarlos-Dijo nerviosamente Carlisle

-¡No!, ustedes fueron a cazarlos para beber su sangre-Dijo Jenny simulando tener colmillos

-¡No es cierto!-Dijo Rosalie peor le mando una mirada asesina a Alice

-¿Qué les dijiste duende?-Le pregunto Emmet furioso

-Ellas saben que somos vampiros-Dijo sencillamente Edward

Todos los vampiros miraron a los chicos y Jenny se escondió detrás de Jess

-¡No me coman!-Grito Jess-¡Yo los idolatro!

-Cállate Jess-Le regaño Jenny

-Alto-Dijo Carlisle-¿Cómo saben que somos vampiros?

-Por el libro-Dijo Jenny mostrando un libro negro con una manzana roja en su portada

-Hay un libro donde escriben sobe nuestras vidas

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Le pregunto Jess a Jenny

-¡Porque es el mejor lector de mentes de estados unidos!

-¡Cierto!-Exclamo Jess Feliz

-¿Y que harán con nosotras?-Pregunto Jenny algo dudosa

-¡Las adoptaremos!-Dijo Alice-¡Ser NUETRAS HIJAS!

-¡Alice!-Grito Jasper-Debemos hablar-Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y se fueron un poco mas alejados de las chicas.

Luego de un rato volvieron con ellas, Alice estaba seria, su ánimo de antes se había esfumado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Carlisle al ver la expresión de Alice

-Nada… es solo que… yo quería adoptar a ambas pero no se va a poder-Respondió Alice

-¡Yo adopto a una!-Dijo Rosalie, al instante Emmet volteo a verla-¿Qué dices Emmet?

Mientras los Cullen discutían

-Jess, no digas nada estúpido—Le regañaba Jenny mientras le agarraba los brazos

-Es inevitable, ¡Emmet te amo!-Grito Jess

Todos los Cullen las vieron como extrañas excepto Emmet

-¡Ella me cae bien!-Dijo Emmet emocionado

Emmet saludaba a la pelinegra, mandándole saludos

-¡Oye!, ¡Yo soy la que te ama!-Dijo Jess

-¡Yo la elijo a ella!-Dijo Rosalie señalando a Jess

-¿Para que?-Pregunto Jess avergonzada por los besos aéreos de Emmet

-Vamos a adoptarlas

-¿Qué?-Dijo Jenny saliendo de detrás de su amiga-¡soy libre para escoger mi familia!-Dijo ofendida

-¡La escogió a ella!-Grito Alice

-¡Mama!-Grito Jenny abrazándola

-¿Y de quien soy hija?-Pregunto Jess

-De mi pequeña-Dijo Rosalie

Rosalie se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo, le susurro al oído "Te mantendré vigilada"

Jess tembló pero Emmet empujo a Rosalie y la abrazo

-Te quiero hija-Dijo melosamente

-Así esta mejor-Dijo Jess peor Rosalie le echo una mirada envenenada

-Entonces-Dijo Emmet cuando soltó a su nueva hija-Jenny es mi hija y Jess de Alice

-¡No!-Gritaron todos

-Jess suya y Jenny mía-Dijo Alice abrazando a Jenny

-Entonces Jenny es la castaña y Jess la pelinegra-Dijo Emmet confundido

-¡No!-Gritaron todos de nuevo

Media hora después de absurdas explicaciones

-¡Me reburujan!-Dijo Emmet agarrándose la cabeza-Jenny O Jess ¡Sus nombres son mu parecidos!

Jess y Jenny se miraron confundidas

-Así que tu Jesny O como te llames-Señalo a la castaña-¿Eres mi hija?-Ella asintió-Pues ahora te bautizo con el nombre de Emmita

-¡Ese no es mi nombre!-Se quejo -¡Y es horrible!

-Si MI amor, es horrible-Dijo Rosalie abrazando a su esposo

-Yo les pondré nombres-Intervino Carlisle

-¡Siii!-Exclamaron las chicas felices

-Tu Jess serás Tiffany ¿te gusta?-Le pregunto Carlisle y la chica asintió-Y tu Jenny serás Charlotte ¿te gusta?

Jenny negó con la cabeza

-No ella tiene más cara de Alejandra

-De hecho es mi segundo nombre-Dijo Jenny feliz

-Perfecto entonces serás Ale-Ale asintió feliz

* * *

><p><strong>¿Revews?<strong>


	3. Push

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer

¿Que locuras haran?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Push<strong>

Después de un rato conversando Jess y Jenny o mejor dicho Tiffany y Ale se alejaron de los demás

-Jenny…

-Ale-la interrumpió Jenny

-Ok, perdón Ale, de verdad tengo ganas de abrazar a Edward, velo es tan guapo y Sexy

-Sí Tiff, pero no puedes hacerlo, ya me hiciste pasar vergüenza con eso que le dijiste a Emmet y ¿ahora quieres abrazar a Edward?

-Es que… es tan… tan… hay no sé, pero no esta Bella puedo aprovechar

-No Tiffany por favor no hagas eso ¡seria vergonzoso!

-Ok, Ok me aguantare las ganas pero no te prometo por cuánto tiempo-dijo la chica de pelo café.

Las chicas regresaron con los demás, siguieron platicando del porque estaban ahí en Forks, ambas les contaron que estaban de vacaciones. Emmet hacía bromas a Alice, mientras Alice se enojaba Emmet lo disfrutaba mas.

-Chicas ¿les gustaría conocer la playa "La Push" en la reservación?-preguntó Alice tratando de alejarse de Emmet.

-¡Claro!-Contestaron ambas chicas felices.

Subieron al Porshe amarillo de Alice y avanzaron a toda velocidad a la Push

-Mami-Dijo Ale fingiendo voz chillona-¿Dónde esta mi prima Nessie?

-Oh-Dijo Alice-Ella siempre esta en la reserva

-Recuerda que Jacob el hombre mas sexy de todo el mundo esta imprimido a Nessie

-¿Ósea que lo imprimieron en una impresora llamada Nessie?, ¡Jacob te salvaremos!-Grito Ale

-No-Dijo Tiff-Esta algo así como súper enamorado de ella-Dijo Tiff enfadada

-¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Alice

-¡Las manos al volante mama!, esta bien que tu vivas en un súper choque peor nosotras no-Dijo Ale nerviosa

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué le sucede?

-Esta enamorada del licántropo, No te conviene seguramente no esta vacunado contra la rabia

Tiff suspiro

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo Alice bajando del auto

Estaban fuera de la casa de Billy, la misma casa roja donde vivía Jacob Black, alias el perro faldero.

-¿No te desagrada el olor?-Le pregunto Ale a Alice

-Si pero lo soporto

Por la puerta cruzo un enorme chico con enormes músculos y el pecho al desnudo con un short de mezclilla.

Ale que sabia lo que se avecinaba sujeto a Tiff de los brazos para que no corriera a abrazar a Jacob

-Resiste Tiff

-¿Qué le sucede?-Dijo Jacob-O más bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Eres sexy Jacob Black-Dijo Tiff animada

El solo rio y salió una pequeña vampirita que aunque jamás la habían visto porque no había salido Amanecer, sabían exactamente quien era porque tenía los mismos ojos que Bella (Humana) y las facciones del perfecto Edward…Rennesme

-¿Qué sucede Jake?-Pregunto la pequeña que parecía de 7 años, Jacob la cargo y le dijo que nada

-Mira Nessie, y Jacob ella es mi hija-Señalo a Ale-Y ella de Rose-Señalo a Tiff

-¡Pero no son vampiras!-Dijo Nessie

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Dijo a la defensiva Tiff

-Calma amiga

Jacob solo rio encantado de la chica castaña celosa, pero seguía observando a Nessie con esos ojos llenos de amor

-Bien, supongo que quieren un recorrido por la Push-Dijo Jacob

-¡Claro!-Dijo Tiff-Solo nosotros tres ¿verdad?-Dijo ella señalando a El, Ale y ella

-Obvio-Dijo Alice-Nessie tendrás que acompañarme

-Pero…Jake me cuida bien

-Si pero tu madre te necesita-Dijo Alice

-Bye-Dijo Tiff mientras tomaba la mano de Jake

-Bye niña de nombre reburujado que siempre se me olvida-Dijo Ale despidiéndose de su madre y su prima

Alice y Nessie partieron

-Entonces vamos

Los tres caminaron por toda la playa y Tiff iba tomada de la mano con jake mientras Ale caminaba cerca de ellos silenciosamente.

Jacob, Ale y Tiffany caminaban a la orilla del mar, Ale según ella por ser "malvada" con Tiffany dejo que esta ultima fuera junto a Jacob. Tiff iba en medio de Jacob y Ale. Caminaban y Ale se quedo un poco atrás, se apresuró hasta llegar a un costado de Tiff y fingió que se tropezaba con una piedra provocando que Tiff casi se cayera enfrente de Jacob.

De no ser porque el lobo la detuvo de la cintura Tiff hubiera caído, la chica pelinegra empezó a carcajear al ver la escena, Tiff solo le lanzo una mirada de furia.

-¿Estás Bien Tiff?-preguntó Ale tratando de aguantarse la risa

-Yo creo que está bien respecto a lo de la caída, pero no esta bien debido a lo que hiciste-contestó Jacob aun sosteniendo a Tiff por la cintura quien estaba ruborizada no se sabía si era por que la habían casi tirado o porque Jacob la seguía sosteniendo.

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Quieres que quite mi brazo?-preguntó Jacob para fastidiar a Tiffany.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**Gracias a todas ustedes que han agregado esta humilde (Ja) historia a sus favs y sobre todo que comentan :D**

**No olviden COMENTAR byeee**


	4. Super lobo oso

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer

¿Que locuras haran?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Super lobo-oso<strong>

Tiffany se ruborizo toda y se soltó de Jacob, aunque por hacerlo rápido cayó al suelo de pompis

-Auch-Dijo fastidiada

-Karma-Dijo Ale

-¿Por qué Karma?

-Porque me rompiste mi barbie-Dijo ella como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

-¡Fue hace años!

-¡Pero la rompiste!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-Claro que si, la tiene que ver así como que 4 + 16 es 36

Jake y Tiff miraron a Ale confundidos

De pronto se escucho a alguien cantando, "2+2 son 4 y cuatro 16, y 16 + 4 son 36"

-¡El me entiende!-Dijo Ale señalando a un chico

-¡Seth!-Dijo Jacob-Creo que tendré que enseñarte matemáticas

Seth el chico más lindo y bonito de los quiluetes se acerco y abrazo a Jacob

-Eso es taaan gay-Dijo Ale observando el bonito abrazo entre "amigos"

-No soy gay-Dijo Jacob-No se si Seth pero yo no

Seth se enfado

-¡EY!-Miro a las chicas-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Soy Tiff!-Dijo la castaña y lo abrazo

-Yo ale-Dijo Ale observando el mar que golpeaba las rocas

-Soy Seth-Dijo el

-¡Y yo Jacob!

-Duh, ¿Quién te pregunto?-Le dijo Ale

Jacob se enojo y dio media vuelta

-Me largo, ¿Tiff me acompañas?

-¡Claro!

-¡EY!-Dijo Ale-Mi mami Alice te golpearía si supiera que me abandonaste aquí

-¿Tu madre es Alice?-Pregunto Seth asombrado

-¡Si!, ¿Verdad que es cool?

-Si mucho-Dijo Seth

-¡YA!-Dijo Tiff-¿Qué tal si hacemos unas carreras?

-¿Carreras?-Pregunto Jake y Seth al mismo tiempo

-¡Si!-Dijo Ale-Se convierten en súper lobos y nos montamos en ustedes, el que llegue primero gana un premio sorpresa de Tiff

-¿Yo lo tengo que dar?-Dijo Tiff

-Bueno yo se los daré, ¿quieren?

-Yo si-Dijo Seth

-Yo no-Dijo Jake cruzándose de brazos

-Oh ¿el súper lobo Jake tiene miedo?, ¡gallina!-Se burlo Ale imitando sonidos de perro

-¿No deberías imitar a una gallina?-Dijo Jake

-¿Crees que me gusta hacerle como gallina?-Pregunto Ale-¡Oh ya recordé!, ¡si me gusta!-Y empezó a hacer sonidos de gallina

-¡Bien!-Dijo Jake-Compitamos

-¡YAY! Súper Jacob-Dijo Tiff brincando y aplaudiendo (Al estilo London Tipton)

-Entonces ¡transfórmense!-Dijo Ale (Al estilo Transformes ¡Duh!)

Jake y Seth rompieron sus diminutos shorts convirtiéndose en unos enormes lobos

-¡OSOS!-Dijo Tiff

-¡LOBOS!-Dijo Ale

Se miraron enojadas

-¡Súper Lobos-osos!-Dijeron juntas y se subieron cada una a su respectivo animalote

Seth rugía fuertemente como un auto de carreras y Jacob relinchaba (Si como los caballos)

-Jake no eres un caballo-Dijo Tiff que estaba encima de el

Jake se enojo y empezó a rugir

-¡Cuando diga 3 empiezan a correr!-Dijo Tiff

-A no ¿Qué si lo dices primero y Jake ya esta preparado?, ¡Mejor lo digo yo!

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Tiff-lo decimos al mismo tiempo

Ambas se agarraron fuertemente del pelaje de los chicos y gritaron "1,2 Y 3"

El súper lobo-oso Jacob empezó a correr a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que Seth hacia todo el esfuerzo que podía

-¡Vamos chico! ¡O te llevare a la perrera!-Le regaño Ale y Seth corrió mas rápido

Todo era muy reñido pero al final Seth gano, se levanto en dos patas tirando a Ale al suelo

-¡Me la pagaras Seth!-Le regaño Ale

Jacob llego y Tiff se bajo, Jacob se fue y regreso ya vestido (O su manera de estar vestido) lo mismo hizo Seth

-¡Yo gane!-Dijo Seth bailando break dance

-¡BIEN!-Dijo Ale que aunque estaba molesta con el por haberla tirado-Y ahora escritora dile que gano-Dijo como anfitriona de programa de televisión

Escritora.- Seth se gana ¡Un auto!, no es broma

Seth llora

Escritora.- Se gana un paseo por la Push con… ¡Tiffany!

Seth volteo a ambos lados buscando a la chica

Escritora.- ¡Estúpido!, es la chica castaña

Seth la miro y le dijo que la vería mañana en la noche y se fue

-¡Tengo una cita con el licántropo mas sexy!-Dijo ella brincando

-Oye ¿yo no era el licántropo mas sexy?-Pregunto ofendido Jacob

-Si el es mas sexy, porque no me tiro-Dijo Ale

-Pero ¡No saldré con el! Así que ¡Seth es más sexy!

-¿Las llevo a su casa?-Pregunto Jacob que estaba enojado con Tiff alias la chica cambia de amores

-¡SI!-Dijo Tiff-¡Quiero ver la cara de Nessie cuando sepa que tengo una cita con Seth!

Se subieron a la moto de Jake, y Jacob se transformo en lobo para acompañarlas en el recorrido.

Llegaron a la casa de los Cullen donde Jacob volvió a transformarse en el humano sexy que es

-Bien ¡Que horrible huele!-Dijo Jake

-Oye ¡Si me bañe!-Dijo Ale-Hace poco

-¡No me refiero a ti!, me refiero a la casa donde viven

-¡Aaaaah!-Dijo Ale-Lo siento

Entraron a la casa y lo que vieron fue suficiente para dejarlos completamente impactados…

¿Qué habrán visto?

Bella comiéndose a su hijaJasper bailando con un TutuEmmet y Rosalie preparando Waffles

Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello<strong>

**Hola! este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermana y a su amiga porque se rieron hoy mientras les leia esta historia :D**

Y tambien a todas las que comentan)

Bueno Opinen sobre lo que vieron


	5. Fiesta

**Vacaciones con los Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Una comedia donde unas fans de crepusculo terminan en el mundo creado por Stephanie Meyer

¿Que locuras haran?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Fiesta<strong>

Entraron a casa de los Cullen y ale grita "Waffles" señalando una mesa con Waffles pero Tiff la golpea en el hombro y le dice:

- ¡Es una fiesta mensa!

- "Ya sé, pero LOS WAFFLES"- dice Ale

-¡Waffles! Yo quiero-dijo Jacob acercándose a la mesa donde estaban

Rosalie rápidamente se acercó a la mesa, Jacob iba tomar uno pero Rosalie le pega en la mano

-¡No Perro! Deja eso

-Tía Rose yo también quiero-se acercó Ale

-No espérense-Rosalie volteo a ver a su hija la castaña-¿Quieres uno Tiff?

-¡Siii!-dijo Tiff y se acercó a la mesa, tomo uno y lo saboreaba

-¡eeeh es injusto!-dijeron Ale y Jacob a coro

Tiff solo se burló de ellos y siguió comiéndose su Waffles

-¿Pueden dejar los Waffles por un momento y observar la linda fiesta que hice?-Pregunto Alice

Ale se acerco a ella y le dijo

-Mami-En tono de niñita-Mi tía Rose no me dio Waffles

-A mi tampoco-Dijo Jake poniendo cara de perrito mojado

Todos dijeron "Aaaaw"

-Bien-Dijo Rose-Tengan sus Waffles

Agarro dos Waffles y los aventó

Jacob el súper lobo-oso brinco y atrapo el suyo con la boca (Como si fuera un frisbee) y Ale brinco pero no pudo atraparlo

-¡Es injusto, no soy un gato volador!

-¡Emmet te salvara!-Dijo Emmet al estilo Superman

Tomo un Waffle y se lo puso en la boca a Ale

-Hey! Papá no es justo que le ayudes-replicó Tiff molesta

-No te enojes cariño, es que es mi sobrina y este perro si pudo atrapar su Waffle pero no le pudo ayudar a atrapar el de Ale-dijo Emmet acercándose a Tiff para abrazarla

-Bueno así sí-dijo Tiff abrazando a Emmet

-¿Y donde esta Nessie?-preguntó Jacob

-Está en la casa de Bella con ella y Edward-respondió Alice

-Déjala, allá esta muy bien-contestó Tiff un poco molesta

-Tu no me hables cambia amores-bufó Jacob

-¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya pelearas conmigo?-preguntó Tiff ofendida

-Tú empezaste-se excusó Jacob

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo?

-pues porque dijiste que yo era el lobo mas Sexy, después viste a Seth y le dijiste que el era el mas Sexy

-¿Acaso te molesta que diga que el es el mas sexy?

-¡Yo soy el mas Sexy!- dijo Emmet

-Si papá tú eres el más Sexy de los vampiros-dijo Tiff dirigiéndose a Emmet, luego volteo a ver a Jacob y dijo:

-¿Acaso te molesta que diga que el es el mas sexy?

Jake iba a contestar pero la "metiche" de Ale se metió en su discusión

-Jacob, atrapa el Waffle- Ale agarró un Waffle y lo lanzó para afuera de la casa como si fuera un Frisbee

-¡YA!-Gritó Alice- ya mero es la fiesta así que niñas ¡Ah cambiarse!

-pero no tenemos ropa-dijo Ale

-No se preocupen, vamos a mi armario

-¡Siii!-exclamaron Felices las dos chicas

Las 3 subieron al armario de Alice e inmediatamente Alice empezó a probarles millones de vestidos.

-¡MAMI!-Dijo Ale harta de tanta ropa-Yo solo quiero ese vestido rojo de allá-dijo Ale señalando el vestido que había visto anteriormente

-Nooo! es mi favorito

-por favor-hizo cara de bebé-hazlo por tu hija preferida ¿Si?

-Eres mi única hija ¡daaah!

-Ándale O le digo a mi papi que te cancele las tarjetas

-Bien-Y le dio el rojo

Tiff se puso uno morado con negro y bajaron para la fiesta.

La estancia Cullen estaba adornada con colores morados y rojos

-¡Wow sangre!-Dijo Ale señalando un tazón con liquido rojo

-Es ponche princesa-Dijo Jasper

-Oh-Dijo Ale menos animada

-¡Paul!-Grito Tiff

-Hola-Dijo el-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la princesa del mundo extraño-Dijo Tiff haciendo una reverencia

-Claro que no, eres Tiff la chica que cambia de amores rápidamente-Dijo Jacob

-¿Por qué cambia amores?-Pregunto Paul

-porque dijo que yo era el más sexy y después dijo que el pequeño Seth era mas sexy que yo

-claro que no YO soy el mas sexy

La fiesta empezó y Seth fue a hablar con Ale

-Oye tu amiga si cambia muy rápido de amores

-La historia de su vida-Dijo Ale

Entonces vieron a Emmet bailando Pa-panamericano

-Yo quiero bailar-Dijo Ale

-Tú no sabes bailar

-Claro que si

-No

-Ni siquiera me has visto bailar-Dijo la chica ofendida

-Pero presiento que bailas mal

Ale se va enojada y empieza a bailar (Ridículamente) (Como Cody de Zack y Cody gemelos en acción) (N/A: Wi me gustan estos paréntesis), Alice se le une y también Nessie que le empieza mandar besos a Jacob y Tiff le mete el pie y se cae

Después de mucho bailar los licántropos se fueron y Seth y Tiff se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse mañana en la Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¿Ale consegira mas Waffles?**

**¿Tiff se decidirá de amores?**


End file.
